Semi-submersible drilling and production rigs and vessels are often prone to destabilization, especially when damaged or exposed to inclement weather or unsafe water conditions. The destabilization of a semi-submersible vessel or rig can cause damage or destruction to the vessel, can cause injury to personnel, or even death, and can damage the environment.
A need has existed for a semi-submersible vessel or rig that provides improved stability and safety.
A need has existed for a semi-submersible vessel or rig provided with the capacity to self-right to an acceptable floating position, preventing the consequences of operator error or incapacity, and allowing personnel to evacuate during inclement weather or unsafe water conditions while the vessel retains the ability to remain stabilized.
A need has existed for an improved ballast system that prevents inversion, which is a common, and often catastrophic problem in known semi-submersibles.
A need has existed for a semi-submersible vessel or rig that is safer for both personnel and the environment.
A need has existed for an efficient rig for use in deepwater.
The present embodiments meet these needs.